


Waiting

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Driving Force [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-08
Updated: 2000-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan ponders his connection to Jean and wonders about her decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is "Hands are Tied" by Gin Blossoms

~I've been waiting around all night  
Your warm kiss is on my mind  
A piece of you is all I've got  
But the whole damn thing is what I want  
I've been waiting around here all night long  
Holding on to these memories until they come undone  
My hands are tied...

My nerves are frayed and I've had enough  
I'm a lot afraid that it'll hurt too much~

Maybe I shouldn't have gone to see Jean that first night, but I had to talk to her. It wouldn't've done to have 'er think I just wanted her. I do want her. But I need her too. More than that, I love her. 

I can't remember feeling for anyone the way I feel about her. I probably have. Or maybe not. I can't imagine anybody else, any other woman, getting under my skin like this, making me feel like this. It's not something I can put my finger on, either. It's some nebulous, amazing force that makes Jean stronger, smarter, more beautiful than any other woman alive or dead. 

Scares me knowin' I can finally identify with Scooter about somethin'. I just wish we didn't feel the same way about the same girl. It's tearin' her apart, and I know that's mostly my fault. I could've stayed away and maybe she would've forgotten about me eventually. Her and Scott could've gotten married and been happy and never thought about me again. They'd been happy so far, no reason they wouldn't have stayed that way. 

Life's never that simple.

I couldn't stay away from her, so I came back. I couldn't keep my hands off of her, so I kissed her. And she kissed me back. And now everything's torn apart and turned upside-down. 

I caught Professor Xavier studying me like I was a bug under a microscope the other day in the cafeteria. He was staring straight through me, and it didn't have a damn thing to do with psychic powers. Strange thing is, I didn't get any sense that he was mad at me or even upset. He was just... curious, I guess. Weird. But he ain't the kinda guy I'd wanna have mad at me, so that works out pretty well. I guess he can't figure out why Jean might want me anymore than  
I can.

So it's all up to the woman I love to weight it all out and see whose heart she wants to break. I wish there was a way I could take the burden off of Jeannie's shoulders so she could leave that damn little room and live her life, but I know she's the only one who can decide what she wants-who she wants.

So we wait.


End file.
